


Challenge One: Sin

by Pornalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot
Summary: Entries for the first Pornalot 2018 weekly challenge: Sin





	Challenge One: Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the porny entries for week one of the 2018 Pornalot fest!
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/16065.html)

**1**

 

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
  
“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It’s been, far too long since my last confession.”

Arthur bit off a groan as the sultry voice came through the confessional, clenching his hands tightly on the bench so he didn’t immediately palm his twitching cock. He hadn’t been in the backwater town of Ealdor for long, but ever since his arrival, young Merlin Emrys had been the very death of him. Or at least the death of his morality, if not his mortal soul—Merlin was the devil himself, and Arthur was powerless against him.

Merlin continued, not remarking on Arthur’s failure to greet him, even as Arthur struggled to remain calm.

“Let’s see, in the past week I have… well, I’ve had too many impure thoughts to count really. I’ve jerked off—”

There was a pause as Merlin seemed to think it over, “Was it seven? No, it was at least eight, let’s go with that. I’ve jerked off eight times. And each and every time, I pictured you and I committing lewd acts together.”

Arthur moaned before he could catch himself and heard the smile in Merlin’s voice as he started describing, in explicit detail, all the fantasies he had thought up for the two of them this past week.

Arthur bending him over his desk and pounding into him until Merlin came all over his letters and sermon notes. Merlin hiding underneath that same desk and choking on Arthur’s cock while he gave marriage counseling to blushing young virgins. Arthur lifting him up in his arms and taking him roughly against the large angel statue that dominated the graveyard next to the cathedral….

Arthur’s breaths were coming in harsh pants and he had long since given up the battle to not touch himself as Merlin continued to ramble on. Peering through the slats of the confessional he saw an empty room so he opened the door quickly, casting furtive glances in either direction before wrenching the other door open.

Merlin looked completely debauched. His spit slick lips shined a pretty red and Arthur could see where he had been biting them. His eyes were darkened with lust, with one hand shoved up under his shirt and the other wrapped around his hard and dripping cock. Arthur drank in the sight of him before pulling him upright and crowding into the small space with him.

The door closed behind him with a decisive click as he spun Merlin around and yanked his pants lower, “Up. On your knees,” he ordered roughly, pushing Merlin towards the bench.

“Fuck yes,” Merlin moaned as he rushed to comply.

Arthur reached his hand around and shoved two fingers past Merlin’s swollen lips, “Make sure to get them nice and wet.”

He meant to make it a command, but Merlin sucked his fingers in so eagerly while moaning around them, so the order came out shaky and breathless instead. Merlin hollowed out his cheeks, lavishing Arthur’s fingers with his tongue as he drenched them in his spit. The stimulation was going straight to his cock, making his already painfully hard cock twitch in anticipation.

“Spread your ass open for me,” he growled, wrenching his hand free.

“That’s it, just like that,” he praised as Merlin reached back with both hands, pulling his ass cheeks apart and revealing his loose, twitching, hole to Arthur’s gaze.

“Look how loose you are,” Arthur moaned. “You’re such a fucking cock slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Merlin whined. “I’m a total cock slut. My hole needs it Father, so bad. Needs to be fucked with a nice big cock. Please—”

“Shhhhh,” Arthur soothed, pushing a finger into Merlin’s hole, and finding it nice and slick. “I’m going to take care of you baby, I promise.”  
  
He added a second and then a third to confirm that Merlin really was ready to take him before finally giving them what they both wanted. Grabbing his cock he guided it quickly to Merlin’s entrance and without preamble pushed in steadily and unrelenting, until Merlin’s ass had swallowed all of him up.

“Fuck, Father…” Merlin gasped as he writhed on Arthur’s cock, adjusting to the stretch.

Arthur watched with satisfaction as he squirmed before slowly pulling out, wrenching a loud cry from Merlin when he slammed back in with one hard thrust. He reached around towards Merlin’s mouth again and covered it with his hand, stifling Merlin’s cries. His pretty boy’s hands slipped from his ass, reaching forward to brace himself against the wall as Arthur pounded into him.

God, Arthur was already so close… He took Merlin in hand, jerking him off roughly and angled his cock to hit Merlin’s prostrate with each thrust. Within minutes Merlin’s channel was spasming around Arthur as cum spurted messily from his cock, coating Arthur’s hand and the confessional bench below. Arthur followed close behind, muffling his cries in Merlin’s jacket as he filled his baby’s needy hole with his seed.

Merlin’s ass continued to milk him as his cock grew soft, dragging out every last drop of cum until Arthur finally pulled away. He heard Merlin let out a small whimper as he slipped free, his hole clenching to try and stem the flow of Arthurs cum that was dripping deliciously from his hole.

“Come back later tonight and I’ll lick that all out of you again,” Arthur whispered, smiling when he saw Merlin’s eager nod.

Whistling he walked back to his office, thinking of all the delightful ways he was going to punish Merlin tonight for his sinful behavior today… Not for the sex of course, that had been amazing as always, but for not waiting. Arthur would teach him though. _It’s my sacred duty as the priest of this parish_ , he thought with a devilish grin.  
Patience is a virtue after all.  
  


**2**

  
**Warnings:** Half-sibling incest, underage characters' consensual sex, angst, canon AU  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Morgana  
**Title:** Scorched Earth  
  
  
Shortly after Morgana arrived in Camelot, they started sleeping in the same bed; two lonely children in a world of distant grown-ups, both facing constant requirements to act older than their years. Morgana was ten, and Arthur eight.  
  
As soon as the castle turned silent, she'd pad through the corridor to Arthur's chambers, crawling under the crimson quilts of his big royal bed. She was an orphan, he was motherless. They snuggled up together, instinctively and innocently discovering a closeness that their young lives otherwise never provided.  
  
Years later, things changed as Arthur grew into adolescence. A strong young man now, he was taller than her. Morgana would wake in the morning, his erection rubbing insistently against the small of her back. He'd be embarrassed when he awoke. For a brief period everything was awkward between them, especially since Morgana didn't reciprocate his urges. She admired his well-proportioned body, but she felt no excitement, no budding sexual desires.  
  
'Here's what we'll do," she told him one night while meticulously taking down her hair and shaking out her long, dark tresses. "You can look at me and touch me as much as you like, but I want to remain a virgin, and I do not want to touch you. Not like that."  
  
She got up and let her robe slip down to reveal her pale breasts, the rosy nipples pebbling in the cool air. She stood in front of him in the firelight, a beautiful and healthy young woman. Arthur looked at her like she held the secret to his life's every mystery. The bulge in his breeches was very noticable.  
  
To his eternal credit, he took a step backwards, shaking his head. "I don't want to. Not if you don't really want it too."  
  
She moved closer, looking up into his flushed face, sensing his heart racing. Her own heartbeat remained calm. She wasn't aroused.  
  
"But I do want it. You can have me on my terms, Arthur, and I choose it freely."  
  
It was a question of intimacy to her. She enjoyed his warmth, his smiles, his gentle touches; for he was always gentle, even in the throes of youthful passion. They were playful and happy, and shared an irreverent sense of humour— in bed as well as out of it.  
  
Arthur was her best and only friend. She loved him, but she never desired him.  
  
He would get himself off while kissing and suckling her fair skin until persistent crimson splotches appeared all over her breasts. Morgana couldn't wear low-cut dresses without covering herself in large shawls, feigning the onset of another cold.  
  
Or he'd be on his knees above her, looking at her hungrily,  masturbating while she tenderly caressed his hair, his body moving with a rhythm of its own. He usually came while looking her straight in the eye. They had no secrets from each other, not even in this.  
  
As they both grew to full adulthood, their lives changed again. Arthur had Merlin now, Morgana had the caring Gwen. Arthur frequently went away on quests and campaigns. Morgana began having terrible nightmares. Events beyond their control overtook their once so close relationship. Morgana discovered her magic, was poisoned by Merlin, spent a year with Morgause, and came back to seek revenge.  
  
She didn't intend to harm Arthur, but when she discovered that Uther was her father, something broke inside her. Now all bets were off.  
  
Morgana entered Arthur's chambers late one night, placing her candle on the bedside table and dropping her cloak to stand naked in front of him. They hadn't been together like this since before she left with Morgause.  
  
Arthur sat up. "Morgana?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice and expression.  
  
She smiled, closing her eyes to hide their frost, and sat down on the bed, reaching for him. "Arthur, it's time. This once, I want you inside me, to be truly one with you."

He hesitated, but only for a moment. She was naked and willing and right there in his lap. He pulled her closer, groaning as she reached into his night-breeches. She circled his cock with cold fingers, feeling him grow hard.  
  
He thrust into her eagerly, forcefully, his eyes seeking hers. She tossed her head on the pillow, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Yes, yes - do it," she whispered, clinging to the sudden pain to banish any regrets.  
  
It didn't take long. He came with the soft moans that she remembered. The sound made her heart hurt.  
  
As quickly as possible, she rolled out of bed, swathing herself in her cloak and gesturing for him to stay silent. "I have to leave," she murmured. "Thank you, Arthur."  
  
She hurried through the door and along the dim corridor beyond. Approaching her own chambers, she stopped to study herself in a dusty mirror on the wall. She looked like an apparition, haunted and pale.  
  
Arthur did not know it yet, but she had just severed their ties in the cruelest way possible, and she'd done it deliberately.  
  
He'd very soon learn the truth of her parentage, and this night would become a wound that might never heal, a hidden source of shame to him. The king's foolish priests of the new religion prattled endlessly on about the sin and shame of carnal desires. And surely there could be no worse sin than bedding your own sister. Morgana knew Arthur would carry that burden in silence, and be all the more vulnerable for it.  
  
Their childhood and formative years, the friendship, intimacy, pranks, laughs and tears - she'd ruined it all for him now, tainted it for ever.  
  
She looked into her own eyes in the mirror. They were brimming with rage, pain, and grief.  
  
Suddenly they glowed a bright yellow.  
  
The mirror cracked from side to side, splintering into a spray of shards. She could not see herself anymore. Only tiny, broken fragments remained to reflect the woman that once was the Lady Morgana.

 

**3**

 

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** Mentioned homophobia, _so much_ blasphemy  
**Title:** Sinners in the Hands  
  
Uther Pendragon preached the Old Testament: fire and brimstone, judgment and damnation. He had no love for the sinner, no other cheek to turn. According to Uther, according to Uther’s sermons, the devout were at every moment one bad decision away from eternal suffering and those who had already given in to temptation might as well have been burning already. Every Sunday and night, Uther railed against the downfall of society, urged his followers to stand strong against the Satanists, sodomites, and other unholy representatives of Satan trying to drag the world down to Hell with them.  
  
And his son sucked cock like he was taking the holiest communion. With his hands on Merlin’s hips the only thing holding him upright against the closed door of the storage room, Arthur sucked and swallowed around him so devotedly that he couldn’t be sure he hadn’t already died and gone to Heaven. He was going to die if Arthur kept teasing him, easing off every time Merlin got close with a smirk visible even around the cock in his mouth.  
  
Overwhelmed, Merlin let his head fall back, barely noticing that it knocked against the door hard enough to hurt. In the next instant, a hint of teeth brought his eyes snapping back open and down to Arthur, who stared back up at him. Gaze locked with Merlin’s, Arthur gave a slow, slight shake of his head that grazed the extraordinarily sensitive spot below the head of Merlin’s cock over the ridge of his teeth. Even without any pressure behind it, the contact was sharp and menacing enough that Merlin’s whole body shuddered into it.  
  
“Arthur,” he whispered, chewing his lip to stop the rest of the stream of words that wanted to flow out. Bad enough they were doing this in the church during Sunday night service, he didn’t need to add blasphemy to his many sins.  
  
Arthur dug his fingers into Merlin’s hip bones more possessively, rubbed his tongue down the shaft of Merlin’s cock more forcefully. His cheeks hollowed and his eyes burned with all the intensity of a demon’s as he kept them tipped up toward Merlin. When a noise slipped its way out through Merlin’s bitten-together lips, Arthur loosened his grip; one hand left Merlin’s skin entirely.  
  
It was back before Merlin could take another shallow breath, one finger brushing over where it had held him and tracing down the crest of bone, teasing the crease of his thigh, dragging past the base of his cock. Arthur’s palm was warm as it cradled Merlin’s balls and pulled another involuntary gasp from his chest. As he fondled Merlin, slipped his hand even further back to rub a finger at the start of the cleft of Merlin’s ass, he eased his lips off Merlin’s cock and moved them instead to the cooling patch that his hand had vacated. There, his mouth fastened to Merlin’s skin and he sucked with all the focused intensity he’d shown its last target.  
  
“Arthur,” Merlin moaned again. Then, “God, fuck, Arthur,” as a firm tongue laved the oversensitive, bruising flesh.  
  
Arthur’s eyes never left his. Through the blurriness of his vision—it too much, he couldn’t look away, couldn’t blink, couldn’t breathe—they seemed to sharpen hungrily at Merlin’s final capitulation to blasphemy. Indeed, Arthur gave his hip a lingering, wet kiss then leaned away to slant a grin at him, equally smug when it wasn’t obscured by Merlin’s cock.  
  
“Taking the Lord’s name in vain, Merlin? In a church?”  
  
“Is that—fuck, oh, fuck!”  
  
The hand that wasn’t inching ever closer to Merlin’s hole wrapped around his cock without warning, giving it a squeeze and a few rough strokes before stilling. “Is that what?” Arthur asked innocently.  
  
Merlin whined, not caring how needy and pathetic it sounded, but Arthur was relentless and Merlin had to force himself to string together enough words to make an answer that would appease Arthur, convince him to move again. “Is the fact that we’re—ah—in a church, is that the biggest problem?”  
  
“What else would it be?”  
  
“You know.” From somewhere, Merlin conjured the strength to flap one hand in a vague suggestion of a gesture. “There’s the whole—Jesus, fuck!”

“Sodomizing the pastor’s son instead of listening to the sermon?” Arthur guessed with studied, arrogant nonchalance as he nudged his fingertip ever so slightly deeper into Merlin and sped up the slide and twist of his hand around Merlin. “In a church? With Christ’s name on your tongue?”  
  
“I am so going to Hell,” Merlin lamented.  
  
Then Arthur’s teeth sank into his opposite hip and Merlin was too busy shouting as Arthur finger-fucked him and jacked him through his orgasm to remember why he needed to be quiet. It was only after he finished shuddering, his back pressing further against the hard door with each heaving breath, that he realized the faint murmur of Uther’s distant tirade had silenced.  
  
The nervous twitch that inspired made him tighten around Arthur’s finger, still halfway inside him, which in turn made him whimper. Arthur took pity on him for once and eased the finger out, though he wiped his come-covered hand on the inside of Merlin’s thigh before pulling Merlin’s pants back up for him.  
  
Standing, Arthur drew him into a quick, cock-flavored kiss. “Will you be at the Wednesday service?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Merlin bit his lip again, this time to hold back a grin. “Will I?”  
  
Arthur laughed, soft and golden. “No, I think you’ll be getting fucked in the basement bathroom. See you then, Merlin.” The rumbling thunder of Uther resuming his promises of hellfire slipped in through the door as Arthur slipped out.

 

**4**

  
**Warnings:** Non Con (Kind of), Mind Control  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
**Title** : I'd Be a Sinner For You  
  
When he awoke he was in no cave. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he could see the faint glimmer of yellow light behind his eyelids and he could hear nothing other than her deep breathing.  
  
It was night.  
  
He tried to move his hand to scratch his head, but he was tied at the wrists and ankles. Once upon a time he might have panicked, but not right now. He knew she’d have something planned.  
  
As a breeze caught his bare skin, he realised that he had been stripped; and he could feel the magic flowing through him… _down there._  
  
His breath caught at the acknowledgement of his erection, and only when he heard the familiar sound of slicked up fingers penetrating flesh, did his eyes shoot open.  
  
Morgana sat before him, legs splayed out and bent at the knee; and her skirts pulled up past her hips to reveal the sight of her thrusting her fingers into herself. Her eyes were half-lidded, watching him. She smirked.  “I’ve been waiting for you, Merlin” she said, clambering from the bed and taking two steps until she stood before him. “You know what I want, don’t you?”  
  
He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and though he knew he’d never see Arthur again- it was all he could do to save the man he loved.  
  
“And I will give it to you, if you set them free of this magic” he replied with no malice, no anger… just hurt.  
  
“Then free they will be” she said, and as she spoke the foreign words, she ran her warm, wet fingers across his cheek, pausing at his mouth before raising her eyebrows. Merlin inhaled a sharp breath through his nose before nodding and sucking her fingers into his mouth.  
  
Quick as a flash she was stood beside him, placing languid kisses down his neck and running her hands down his torso and his back.  
  
“Are you ready?” she whispered into his ear, and he knew that if he did this he’d forget everything. Everything except her. It was the way it had to be. When he nodded, she spoke once more. “Any last words you’d like me to leave for Arthur before you are burdened with this?” the tone in her voice was between mischievousness and wanton desire  
  
He had so much left to see with Arthur. So much left to do… but it wasn’t his destiny any more.  
  
“Arthur…” he found himself whispering in pure despair. “I’d only become a sinner if it was for you. I love you,” and before he could feel anymore- she whispered the words next to him, and then he was there.  
  
He was tied up in Morgana’s home, he was sure he’d forgotten something; but whatever it was could wait, because right now she was on her knees in front of him, her tongue brushing up and down his hard length, before her mouth wrapped around him and sucked him all the way in.  
  
“Oh, Gods- Morgana!” she shouted, and her eyes widened and tears pooled in her eyes. She pulled away to stand in front of him, before kissing him hard and deep.  
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that, Merlin. You had betrayed me too long, and for that you must be punished” she breathed against his lips, and when she past him, a strip of leather in hand- he couldn’t think of anything other than his need for release, and how he wanted _everything she could give to him._  
  
There was a whooshing sound before the fabric hit with a SMACK, and a sharp prickling pain spread across his left cheek. He could feel the blood pulsing under his skin; making his magic act almost instinctively. Morgana’s clothes were ripped from her body, and though he couldn’t see, he could hear her fingering herself once more.  
  
SMACK  
  
Another hit, and he felt his muscles tense up, before the sounds from behind him stopped and two wet fingers were playing with his entrance.  
  
SMACK  
  
A finger slipped inside, moving slowly, _teasingly,_ in and out of him. It made his ass clench and his cock ache for more.  
  
SMACK  
  
Another finger, and then another; and he was cursing that he was tied up because he needed more. He needed _release._  
  
_SMACK_  
  
“OH MORGANA!” he screamed as her fingers pushed against that sweet spot inside of him and the final hit landed. She thrusted her fingers, stroking his prostate until his breaths became ragged and his vision began to darken around the edges- and just when he thought it was too much, he heard the leather hit the floor, and suddenly he wasn’t bound - and he opened his eyes to the sight of her, _naked_ , before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
With a strength unheard of, he held her up and rushed forward, pinning her against the stone wall before he thrust deep into her, eliciting a moan from the pair of them; and when she grabbed at his hair and pulled it, he angled his head uncomfortably, just to get a mouthful of her left nipple; sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it; always thrusting into her, claiming her as his own.  
  
Her breathing started to become erratic and her moans were growing louder; and the wet heat was too much for him and he could feel the pleasure pooling up in his stomach.  
  
With the aid of his magic he sped up the thrusts and deepened them even further, just enough for them both to scream each other’s names before he felt her pulsing around him, and he came deep inside of her.  
  
They stayed that way for a few minutes catching their breaths before Morgana dropped her forehead to his shoulder; "I love you, Merlin" and then in the hazy, blissful state of his mind, he felt like he remembered something.  
  
“I love you too, Arthur”  
  
  


**5**

**  
**

**Warnings:** Minor character death **  
Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
  
The castle’s courtyard was packed out.  Even beyond the walls the crowds had gathered.  It wasn’t every day that you got to see a crown prince executed.  But then Arthur wasn’t officially the crown prince any more.  
  
Consorting with magic users meant imprisonment at best.  Actually being a magic user yourself was punishable by something far worse. Nobody was exempt.  Arthur had always known that, but he’d taken the risk anyway.  Now he was paying the price.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Merlin lived in a run-down house hidden away in a back alley of the lower town.  Arthur couldn’t even remember finding it now.  Patrol perhaps? Destiny? Called by the magic before he even knew it existed? It didn’t matter how.  What mattered was Merlin.  
  
Merlin with his eyes that had glowed gold in the darkness, luring him in.  Merlin who had closed the door and slid the bolt across.  It was to keep others out, Merlin said, not to keep Arthur in.  Because even then Merlin must have known that given the choice Arthur would never leave.  
  
“You will be king,” Merlin had promised, his breath warm on Arthur’s face.  
  
Arthur would be king and Merlin would be by his side, and they would rule the world.  
  
“You’ll bring magic back to Camelot,” Merlin breathed as he took Arthur by the hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
Magic was already there.  Magic was in the way Merlin looked at him, the way Merlin kissed him.  Magic was Merlin’s mouth on Arthur’s cock, swallowing him deep.  It was the feel of Merlin’s tongue on Arthur’s hole, licking at him and working him open.  It was there when he fucked Merlin and when Merlin fucked him… gods it was there when Merlin spilled inside him.  Merlin’s come might have been leaking out but Arthur could feel the magic sinking into him, making Arthur its own.    
  
Sometimes the magic bound Arthur naked on their bed, invisible and yet impossible to break free from.  Arthur was lost in the feel of his forbidden lover and the gentle caress of the man’s power as Merlin rode him hard.  It was more than sex.  Arthur felt as if Merlin touched his very soul and made it whole.  
  
Arthur loved magic.  He loved Merlin.  
  
Merlin’s skin was pale and tasted of salt and the sea.  His scent permeated through Arthur’s senses, filling him in every possible way.  
  
The magic stayed with Arthur when they were apart, curling itself around him lovingly, as if it never wanted to let him go.  Arthur could feel it there under his skin.  It had become part of him.    
  
“You’re why magic’s banned,” Arthur told Merlin, laughing.  “You could rule us all with the things you can do.  We’d all follow willingly.”  
  
It was an addiction and Arthur knew it.  Every single time he visited Merlin he lost a little piece of his soul to the man.  If the king ever found out…  
  
*********************************************  
  
Uther berated Arthur for his lateness to dinner yet again.    
  
Arthur had been with Merlin and lost track of time.  It was so easy to forget everything except the sensation of skin on skin, the feel of the magic coursing through him.    
  
“What’s that?” Uther growled.  He was staring at Arthur’s hand.  
  
There were tiny sparks of light glowing at his fingertips. It was as if Merlin’s magic was still discharging, lazily post-coital.  Arthur tried to hide his hand, but it was too late.  
  
“Sorcery!”  
  
*********************************************  
  
The trial was quick and decisive.  Arthur did not implicate Merlin.  At least his love would still be out in the world, living for them both.  
  
“Magic use is banned in Camelot.  The penalty is death.  Nobody is exempt from that, not even royalty,” Uther decreed.  He would not look at Arthur.  
  
“Your son, Sire,” Leon protested.    
  
“No longer,” Uther declared.  
  
Arthur didn’t want to be related to such a monster anyway.    
  
And so Arthur was led out to the castle courtyard, condemned to die for his crime.  He looked to Morgana, pale and terrified in her new position as crown princess.  She had magic too and this would be her fate one day. Perhaps she would run away first, or lead a revolution.  Perhaps Merlin would help her.  Perhaps she would rise up and kill the king.  For now though, she was crying desperate tears at her brother’s fate.  
  
Monmouth read the charges, his voice shaking with emotion.  Uther glared at him.  He didn’t look at his son.  
  
Arthur held his head high.  There was nothing wrong in what he’d done, and even if there was he didn’t care.  He looked out at the crowds.  Some were crying.  Many looked angry.  Arthur had always treated them fairly.  Perhaps they had been looking forward to his reign.    
  
He let himself be tied to the stake without struggling because he was a prince of Camelot and he was not going to let his people see him be anything but brave.  At least, for as long as he was able.  Arthur didn’t have any illusions about staying silent during the burning.  He’d seen enough of them to know.    
  
“Do you have anything to say?” Monmouth asked.    
  
Arthur had plenty.  “One day magic will be permitted in Camelot again.  It can heal the sick, strengthen our armies, make us thrive.”  
  
There was a murmuring amongst the crowd.  A few brave souls cheered him, then others joined in.  
  
“Silence!” Uther roared.  
  
“Filicide is a sin,” Arthur continued. “My father will be the one who burns in hell for this.”  
  
Uther grabbed the torch and lit the pyre.  There were gasps and screams from the crowd.  Arthur leaned away from the flames as much as he could. And then, just as the fire was starting to take, there was a flash of light and Arthur was sprawling on the ground.    
  
Up on the pyre, the fire had taken hold.  The screaming was terrible to hear.    
  
Merlin reached down to help Arthur to his feet.    
  
“Arise, my king.” **  
**

 

**6**

 

 **Title:** Rider of the Unicorns  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** None  
  
Arthur slams Merlin into a tree, barely giving him a chance to protest before he cuts him off with a furious kiss. When he finally lets up again, both of them are breathless. “You’ve been testing my patience since I got here, you little tart.”  
  
“I...” Merlin has nothing to say in his defence. He knows what he does is forbidden, yet he cannot keep the pompous prince out of his eyes, out of his mind. “I am to remain pure. Anhora said—”  
  
“I don’t give the slightest about what Anhora said. Tonight, you will service me.”  
  
Merlin shivers at the commanding tone. He shakes his head, tries to banish the traitorous thoughts. “I am not your servant, Sire. In this forest you are but our guest.”  
  
“Isn’t one supposed to grant a guest’s every wish, though?” Arthur murmurs, thumbing the dip of his cheek. “I’ve seen you watching me. You want this. You want me.”  
  
Merlin swallows heavily.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
“But I—”

 _“Strip.”_  
  
Hands trembling, he moves upwards to unfasten the hem of his robe. He lets it fall down around him in a waterfall of earthen colors, soft weave caressing against his bare arse.  
  
Arthur watches him the entire time. His brows are pulled into a frown, appraising him.  
  
Merlin’s face heats up.  
  
In their clan, nakedness is nothing unusual. They are connected with nature, and there is no intimacy in laying down one’s clothing. Yet, with the prince’s eyes running over his form in such a downright _lecherous_ way, Merlin cannot help feeling embarrassed.  
  
“That head of yours is thinking too loudly,” says Arthur, who has suddenly gotten very close again. He has also laid himself bare of armor and cloak, standing before him as nothing but a man. He runs his hands over Merlin’s chest, eliciting a shiver.  
  
The heat travels down Merlin’s belly all the way into his groin, making him feel strangely lightheaded. It’s terrifically exciting, he thinks, the effect Arthur has on him.  
  
“There’s something about you,” Arthur murmurs against his neck, peppering it with small bites and kisses. His hand wanders downward, following the heat. “I can’t quite put my finger on it,” he says, and suddenly calloused fingers encircle Merlin’s cock.  
  
Merlin throws his head up, a gasp springing from his lips that is muffled straight away by lips slotting into his, swallowing the afterthoughts of the sound. Arthur moves Merlin back against the tree, arms coming around his waist to grasp at the mounds of his arse, and then rolls his hips forward.  
  
Merlin’s knees almost give out when their swollen lengths rub together. Desperate, he wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, drawing him closer even. The friction has a sudden wave of want wash over him, a strange, tingling sensation from the tip of his toes all the way up to his ears. He curls his feet into the soft earth, feels himself shudder.

“Look at you,” Arthur grumbles, finally letting up from the kiss. A trail of spit follows him, and his lips draw into a smirk. “Already so close from the barest touch. Just wait until you get a taste of my cock, I’ll have you gagging for it.”  
  
“You’re a bit full of yourself, aren’t you.”  
  
Arthur draws back, shoots him an annoyed glare. “Are you this insolent with everyone?”  
  
“No, guess I’ve just taken a liking to you.” Merlin grins.  
  
“Hmph. You’ll get your chance to show it soon enough.” Arthur grabs Merlin’s hips and turns him around, facing the tree.  
  
Merlin makes a surprised noise, starts to wiggle in the tight grip grip. His arse rubs against the prince’s cock, with the head sliding against his cheeks and spilling precum. Excitement flutters in his stomach like a small bird, a wild, new feeling. He could get used to it.  
  
“You little tease,” Arthur curses, moaning quietly as he tries to resist thrusting in between Merlin’s thighs. “If I didn’t know better, I’d have a hard time believing you’re a virgin.”  
  
Merlin huffs. “Well, maybe the other ones you met just thought you performed so horribly that they—Oooh!” His lips fall open, trailing off into a surprised gasp as Arthur shoves two fingers inside his hole. It’s an odd feeling, foreign digits poking and probing inside him, stretching his walls. But not unpleasant. His cock is straining against his stomach. Shakily, he makes a motion towards it, to try and relieve himself of the pressure.  
  
Arthur grabs his wrist. “Not so hasty!” He shoves in another finger and twists his hands inside Merlin’s ass, hitting a specific spot. Suddenly Merlin is falling back against his chest as sensations overcome him. Arthur holds him, massaging his insides and snaking an arm around his waist to finally touch his weeping cock. He pumps a few times, thumbs the foreskin teasingly until Merlin is twitching in his arms, pushing back against the fingers still burrowed inside him. At last, Merlin can’t hold it any longer, and spills himself all over the forest floor. “Uh!”  
  
He takes a few moments to catch his breath “This is… this is what I’ve been missing out on?” His voice is full of wonder, and he can practically hear Arthur smirking behind him.  
  
“Indeed,” Arthur rumbles, satisfied. “And I’m going to teach you much _more_ yet. You’ll definitely be showing me what those thighs are capable of, rider of unicorns. But first,” he takes his fingers out, aligns his cock with the rim of Merlin’s hole instead. “We have something to take care of.”  
  
“Gods, _yes_!”  
  
Arthur proceeds to show Merlin in careful detail how to service a prince. Eventually, they gather a rather large crowd of spectators, unicorns drawing to the clearing from all sides to witness the union of Emrys and the Pendragon heir. The magic sings around them.  
  
Merlin just hopes Anhora won’t be too mad at him.

 

**7**

 

 **Warnings:** humour (?), blasphemy (probably), swearing (definitely, and unnecessarily too), voyeurism, wanking, temporary character death, suspected poor grammar.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/himself, Arthur/Merlin.  
  
  
Being a god is boring.  
  
It might be more fun if people believe in you, but Arthur notices that most people believes in other things these days. Some people believe in other gods, some believe in technology, some in science, some in eating less carbs, some in veganism, and some in nothing at all. Quite a lot of people believe in love, while some fuckers believe in nothing but money. Arthur usually trips those people up whenever he was feeling a bit peeved. His twin sister Morgana claims she’s responsible for the surprisingly large proportion of men with erectile dysfunction within that particular group, but Arthur’s never felt the inclination to ask her about it in any more detail so who the fuck knows?  
  
Anyway, Arthur is in charge of the gods. Head God. Surpreme Being. The One to Ask.  
  
Except he’s not really, that’s Uther, his dad. Unfortunately though, Uther has given up on humanity and just gave Earth to Arthur before deciding that board games, mead and taking care of his pet chickens were a better use of his time. And to be fair, it kinda is.  
  
(Yes, pet chickens. Everyone’s allowed a hobby, even the All-Mighty Uther, okay?)  
  
Anyway.  
  
Arthur was also thinking about giving up on humanity for quite a long time, but lately he’s been a bit… obsessed with a guy Down There. More specifically a guy in Wales. More specifically a guy in Cardiff. Even more specifically a guy in a manky one-bed flat not far from Cardiff Bay, and very specifically that specific guy currently standing naked in the shower in the bathroom of that particular one-bed flat. In case you’re wondering.  
  
That specific guy is tall, lanky, black-haired, blue-eyed and a bit of a twat to his best mate Will. He also really can’t cook, but that’s okay because Arthur keeps him healthy so he can enjoy his favourite pastime: wanking.  
  
Arthur’s not wanking, obviously, he doesn’t have a dick in the same sense as humans do. Instead he has this all-encompassing… Well, that’s a story for another time. I’m sure you’re not interested anyway.  
  
Merlin is the one who loves wanking, but Arthur kinda loves to watch Merlin wank.  
  
 And Merlin shouts Arthur’s name when he comes.  
  
Well. Technically, he screams “God!”, but since he was raised to believe in Arthur and Uther and Morgana and all the others, it still counts. 120% definitely counts. At least Arthur’s pretty sure.  
  
The main thing is that Arthur loves Merlin’s face, and movements, and even his cock though it does seem like a weird way to give yourself pleasure when it’s so much easier for humans to just… Oh, right, sorry. That’s not what we’re here to talk about.  
  
Shh, don’t bother me. Let’s get on with the story.  
  
At the moment, Merlin’s face is beautiful. His eyes are closed and his mouth is half open, letting out small puffs of air at the same rhythm he’s working his hand up and down his wet, slippery cock. To a god, it’s fascinating how Merlin’s cheeks blushes and how his eyelashes flutter as he nears his climax, and the way he works his fingers as he chases it.  
  
“God…”  
  
It’s only a whisper, maybe even a moan more than an actual word, but Arthur hears it and revels in the solemnity of it. Merlin’s hand speeds up and Arthur knows it won’t be long, and all at once does and does not want it to end.  
  
Arthur can’t interfere, aren’t allowed to, but… It’s just a touch, something small and light and gentle. Surely, that’s harmless?  
  
Merlin’s blue eyes go wide as Arthur reaches out and invisibly touches his soft skin.  
  
“G-g-god!” he grinds out, comes hard, and promptly loses consciousness.  
  
***  
  
“W-- where am I?”

Merlin looks confused but oddly radiant as he stands before Arthur. He’s more beautiful than ever, Arthur thinks, but he can’t properly enjoy it because Morgana keeps poking him in the side. (Like sisters always should when stuck in an awkward situation with a brother’s love interest.)  
  
“Is that the guy you killed, Arthur?” she stage whispers dramatically.  
  
Merlin’s eyes goes wide again, but not in the good way Arthur likes. He makes a frustrated noise never before (nor after) heard by a human and facepalms. Uther yawns disinterestedly behind him and scratches his favourite chicken on the top of its head.  
  
“Hey, Arthur, if you're not making that hottie a god, then I -- hic -- will!”  
  
Gwaine, god of moderately nice wines and really poor beer, and always absolutely pissed, falls out from behind a heavenly door and faceplants prettily on the floor. It doesn’t take long for him to get back up and make his way to Merlin.  
  
“Hello, gorgeous,” he says and kisses Merlin’s hand.  
  
“Gwaine!”  
  
“Arthur!” Gwaine responds in a mock outrage tone.  
  
“He’s…” Arthur glances at Merlin. “He’s… eh…”  
  
“Hic! Available?” Gwaine wiggles his eyesbrows suggestively. Gwaine’s a bit of a dick, even for a god.  
  
“I swear, I’ll smite you unless you stop being creepy, you fucker.”  
  
Smiling broadly and shrugging, Gwaine winks at Merlin and disappears in a rainbow-coloured cloud of smoke.  
  
Arthur groans. Okay, time to take care of business.  
  
“Merlin, you…”  
  
“Hey, I forgot!” Gwaine reappears in a similar rainbow-coloured cloud of smoke. “Up -- hic -- for dinner later, babes?”  
  
Morgana only rolls her eyes, but takes the written invitation Gwaine gives her.  
  
“Piss off, Gwaine.”  
  
“All right. Kisses and squeezes.”  
  
And then he’s gone again. All the while, Merlin has watched all this with a surprising calmness.  
  
“Eh…” he says. “So what am I doing here?”  
  
Arthur doesn’t really feel like admitting his blatant voyeurism and accidental murder, so he just reaches out to take Merlin’s hand and pulls him towards the heavenly gates. He looks at Merlin and shoots him a small smile.  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
(And that’s how Merlin became the god of good wanks, and Arthur decided not to give up on humanity just yet.)  
  
THE END

 

**8**

 

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
  
“You need to study,” Merlin says, evading Arthur’s attempt to set his laptop aside.  
  
“No, I don’t,” Arthur says, trying a different tactic and lying down next to Merlin’s side, snuggling close.  
  
“You need to pass that exam,” Merlin says, ruffling Arthur’s hair. “It was your decision to finish your studies now the company is well-established and doesn’t need your everyday presence.”  
  
“I know,” Arthur says, his voice muffled as he doesn’t bother to turn his face away from Merlin’s side. “But that’s not what I meant. I don’t need to study because I’m ready.”  
  
“I find that hard to believe,” Merlin says, his breath hitching a bit as Arthur’s hand moves from simply resting on his knee to stroking his inner thigh.  
  
“I need to unwind after all that studying,” Arthur says, his fingers inching closer to Merlin’s clothed groin.  
  
“I’m not sure you deserve it,” Merlin says but sets his laptop on the bedside table.  
  
“Your lack of trust in my study abilities wounds me,” Arthur says, mock-offended, pops the button on Merlin’s jeans open and slides the zipper open.  
  
“Math has never been your strong subject,” Merlin says and shifts lower on the mattress, initiating a kiss.  
  
“Ask me something then,” Arthur says in between playful kisses.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’ll prove myself to you,” Arthur says, dragging his lips down Merlin’s jaw. “Just pick a subject.”  
  
“Hmmm,” Merlin hums as Arthur mouths at his neck. “The sine function,” he says eventually.  
  
“The sine function,” Arthur repeats, pulls away from the kiss. “It’s a trigonometric function of an angle.”  
  
He straddles Merlin’s legs and pushes his T-shirt up.  
  
“Which means it works with triangles,” Arthur continues, bending down to lick a trail from Merlin’s left nipple to the right, then down to his navel and back to the left nipple again. “But not just any triangles. The right-angled triangles.”  
  
He traces two new shapes, starting at the nipple, going down to hip bone, then toward the treasure trail, and back up, repeating the same process on the other side.  
  
“Okay, I believe you,” Merlin says, his voice deep with arousal, sitting up and pulling his T-shirt off.  
  
“I’m not done yet,” Arthur says, pushing him back down, but continuing Merlin’s previous action by divesting him of his jeans and briefs.

“Sine is a ratio of sides of the right angled triangle. Opposite side of the angle,” Arthur runs his fingers from the treasure trail to each hip bone, “divided by the hypotenuse.” He drags his fingers up Merlin’s torso. “And that’s how you get the sine function of this angle.” He pinches both of Merlin’s nipples, gently rolling the sensitive nubs between his fingers, watching Merlin arch into his touch, lips parted with a quiet moan.  
  
“Now, the graph of the function is an undulating wave,” Arthur says, drawing the sinuous line across Merlin’s chest, stomach, lower belly, until he reaches Merlin’s cock, and wraps his fingers around it. “It moves up,” he slides his hand up, “and down,” his hand follows the words.  
  
“Up and down,” he keeps repeating as he fists Merlin’s cock, relishing in Merlin’s gasps of pleasure, watching the muscles in his torso flex as he bucks up into Arthur’s hand.  
  
“Sometimes the waves are wide,” he slows the movement of his hand until a complete stop.  
  
“No, don’t stop,” Merlin whines and Arthur has to press his hips back to the mattress.  
  
“Patience, love,” Arthur says, lowering himself on top of Merlin and kissing him senseless. “If you hold on for a bit longer, the pleasure will be infinite, just like the graph of the sine function.”  
  
“Your dry spell will be infinite if you don’t get naked right the fuck now,” Merlin grumbles.  
  
“This I find hard to believe,” Arthur says.  
  
“Try me,” Merlin shoots back, tugging at Arthur’s shirt.  
  
Arthur grins at him but complies, quickly shedding his clothes and climbing back on top of Merlin.  
  
“So where were we?” he asks, pressing their cocks together.  
  
“At promises of infinite pleasure I believe,” Merlin says, hooking his leg behind Arthur’s thigh and pulling him closer. “Get back to undulating, my sine function.”  
  
Arthur barks out a laugh but follows Merlin’s order, grinding against Merlin at an increasing pace.  
  
“Gods, yes, fuck, yes!” Merlin chants.  
  
He wraps his arms around Arthur’s body, holding on tight and meeting each of Arthur’s thrusts. Their harsh pants and Merlin’s encouraging pleas fill the room as they chase their orgasms.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Merlin gasps out, convulsing under Arthur as he comes. “Fuck,” he breathes out once more, the postorgasmic bliss making his limbs go lax.  
  
Arthur speeds up his thrusts, drives himself harder against the firm plain of Merlin’s stomach.  
  
“Paint your graph over me,” Merlin whispers into his ear and, while completely ridiculous, it drives Arthur over the edge, spilling his load all over Merlin’s stomach.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arthur aces the exam.

 

**9**

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
  
After years of research, a year off his lifespan seemed a small price to pay.  
  
Merlin felt the sweat pouring down his body like a waterfall. Thick layers of wool robes clung to his sticky limbs.  
  
“Come on,” Merlin whispered as his eyes raced across the calculations pasted to the wall. He snatched the bubbling pot of moonlight and poured it in thick looping patterns over the magic circle etched into the dirt floor.  
  
Merlin was acutely aware that he should have been attending to Prince Halbert’s armour, but he was so close.  
  
Merlin frantically spit out the words of the spell that he’d found in a blood-covered leaflet tucked into a dark corner of the library. When he’d seen it, it seemed too mysterious and far-fetched to be a decent spell, but there he was, throwing a handful of ground pig bone over the circle. He shut his eyes and prayed to the gods this wouldn’t end in a flaming inferno.  
  
There had been some close calls.  
  
The hairs on the back of Merlin’s neck stood on end as a voice broke the silence.  
  
“Where am I, sorcerer?”  
  
Merlin peeked through a half-closed eyelid and swallowed thickly. A naked man who smelled of fields of lavender stood three paces away. His hair shined like golden silk-thread in the candlelight, and his commanding voice sent shivers down Merlin’s spine.  
  
Merlin opened his eyes and a groan slipped out. The man’s chest gleamed like freshly-polished bronze armour with arms thick enough to break stone, legs supple and slender enough to dance with nymphs. Before his eyes could linger lower for too long he put his face in his hands, overwhelmed.  
  
He’d been expecting an old man.  
  
“I asked you a question,” the man said.  
  
“Um, hello, I’m Merlin,” he said and tried to inconspicuously clean his spectacles with his robes. “I summoned you.”  
  
“I know that, fool,” the man snapped. “I’ve been summoned before. Answer the question.”  
  
Merlin dropped his spectacles at the man’s voice and scrambled to pick them up. When he put them on, Merlin found himself standing nearly chest-to-chest with the man. For a moment they both stood staring, sizing each other up.  
  
Merlin wanted to run. The man crossed his arms and pursed his lips, as if he were at the limit of his patience.  
  
“You’re in Munster,” Merlin said. “I serve the King Stern and Prince Halbert.” A pause.  “Want some tea?” he blurted.  
  
“Tea,” the man said. “Now. When there’s a time limit.”  
  
“There is?”  
  
“Yes. Lots of little rules and manners that should’ve been in the book of ‘How to Summon a Dead Prince.’ Shame. Thought you’d read it.”  
  
Merlin stepped back.  
  
“Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, before you ask. Died before I could do anything besides a couple stag hunts and jousting competitions, really. Killed by some crone who was avenging her dead son.” He looked like he’d recited it a thousand times, but Merlin could see the regret in his eyes.  
  
“I’ve never heard of you.”  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “You will. Now. Getting on with things.” Arthur’s lips turned up in a crooked grin. “Do you want me to lie with you?”  
  
“Lie? Do you mean…” Merlin trailed off. He ran his hands through his hair. Funny. His breathing seemed funny. “I was going to ask you a couple questions I had written down.” He feebly pointed to his notebook. It seemed leagues away.  
  
Arthur looked at the notebook dully, like he knew all the questions Merlin wanted to ask and couldn’t be bothered to answer them. “You need stimulation.”  
  
“Stimulation?” Merlin cried. “What makes you say that?”  
  
Arthur hummed and waved a hand dismissively. “You have that look about you.”  
  
“What look?” Merlin demanded. His robes smelled faintly of horse and hay. His hair spilt in all directions, and his face must be covered in sweat and dirt. “I look hard-working!”  
  
“Let’s put it this way,” Arthur said slowly. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”  
  
Merlin let out a strangled sound. He hadn’t been in any sort of… _anything_ since Ealdor. He’d never get this chance again. His questions he’d had didn’t seem all that important now that a prince, proud and beautiful, simply waited for his word.

Arthur sat on his heels and cocked an eyebrow. He almost looked more amused than exasperated.

Merlin could feel his face grow hot as he kneeled across from him.

Merlin lifted a hand to Arthur’s cheek, smooth and warm.

“I won’t bite,” Arthur said, flashing his teeth.

What did he have to lose? Merlin let out a nervous huff, and leaned in. He kissed Arthur’s cheek, chaste but lingering. When he pulled back his heart clenched at the look in Arthur’s eyes, warm and wanting.

Then they met in a frenzied clash of lips and teeth and tongue, Merlin falling back on his arse and Arthur climbing on top of him rubbing his hardness against Merlin’s leg, panting hard in Merlin’s ear. All the blood rushed to Merlin’s groin at the sound. He groaned and let his fingers press into the curves of Arthur’s thighs, pulling him closer.

“Shit,” Arthur huffed. “Time’s up.” His eyes were closed, his mouth partially open as little gasps fell from his lips.

“May I see you again?” Merlin said hesitantly.

Arthur eyes flew open. His face flushed and he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, nobody’s tried. Not many have enough power and dumb luck to summon me.”

“I’ll try to summon you again. Only if—if you want.”

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin, a slick press of lips. When he stepped back he went down on one knee. He took Merlin’s right hand and pressed his forehead against it. The warmth of it grounded Merlin and his chest prickled like flickering tendrils of a flame.

Arthur stepped backwards and into the centre of the circle. “I want, Merlin. Very much so.”

 

**10**

 

 **Warnings:** underage, _possibly_ dub-con  
**Pairing:** Merthur  
  
"God, look at you, so eager to fuck yourself on me," Arthur breathes. "What a whore."  
  
Merlin will probably never find out why Arthur hates him with such searing intensity. Posh boy like Arthur Pendragon, Head Boy and all-rounder -- cricket champion with a stellar academic performance -- there's no reason a scholarship student a couple of forms lower should be on his radar.  
  
But while he wonders, he'll be clenching hard around Arthur's cock and moaning exactly like the whore Arthur says he is, back flush against the far wall of the boys' loo. Trembling, he grabs at Arthur's sweaty hair and drags his head close for a kiss. Head Boy Pendragon humours him, lets Merlin lap at his lips while he holds Merlin up with both hands under his arse.  
  
"What if someone came in just now?" Arthur whispers, so close to Merlin's face that Merlin can't meet his eyes, sees Arthur as a blur of gold and blue and tan. "Hmm, slut?" He doesn't move for a long minute, throbbing deep inside Merlin, who squirms and tries to push Arthur in further with heels at the small of his back. Merlin's trousers and pants are... somewhere round here; Merlin lost track of his surroundings the minute Arthur walked in to see him crying. Arthur's own dig into the soft skin of Merlin's arse.  
  
(For a second, Arthur had blanched; staring at Merlin staring at him. Small, hiccoughing sobs still escaped from Merlin's throat no matter how hard Merlin swallowed them down, and then before Merlin could open his mouth to ask Arthur to leave him alone, Arthur strode over to him and roughly wiped at the tears with his thumbs, tilted Merlin's head back with a firm tug at his hair and kissed him and kissed him and _kissed_ him until Merlin stopped crying and instead kissed him back.)  
  
"I'd let them see me," Merlin moans into Arthur's mouth.  
  
He would. He'd do anything for Arthur, for the boy he'd admired so much once upon a time. He'd put up with being humiliated in front of all his friends with Arthur's cutting mockery of his entire existence, with being manhandled in undignified places as long as Arthur still looks at him. Merlin will never forget the warmth of Arthur's calloused hand, wanking him off as its owner pressed him against the door of the dark storage room with his chest and whispered filth into Merlin's ear with that posh fucking accent. He'll always remember the taste of Arthur's fingers, three in his mouth and fourth teasing his lip, holding back his screams of pleasure.  
  
"I'd let anyone see me if you wanted, _Arthur_ , please. Please. I need to come. I want to come on your cock."  
  
Arthur doesn't move for a second, staring fixedly at Merlin, who drags a finger over Arthur's gorgeous mouth. Then he unfreezes and pulls out.  
  
Merlin whimpers as his feet land on the cold stone floor. "What --" he begins, only to be spun around and slammed back against the wall. Arthur pulls Merlin’s hips back to meet his own, and fucks into him again.  
  
"So fucking tight," he groans. Merlin bites his lip. That's all he'll ever be to Arthur, in the end. A poor scholarship whore who somehow got the Head Boy's attention. But when Merlin comes, Arthur hugs him, pulling him away from the wall. When Merlin comes, Arthur comes with him. Merlin only realises he's collapsed against Arthur when he feels Arthur's fingertips at his come-wet hole, rubbing almost _tenderly_ at it. He jerks away and stumbles towards his trousers, snatching his pants up and dragging them both on, the shame catching up to him.  
  
His legs tremble and he falls -- no, he doesn't, Arthur catches him. Holds on in another embrace that isn't nearly as suffocating as it could have been. Merlin wants to scream, all the tears he didn't get to shed glistening in his eyes. Arthur tugs gently at one of his ears and kisses away the single teardrop that fell.  
  
"Merlin," he says. Just that.  
  
Merlin can push Arthur off and leave. His friends'll be none the wiser. His mum won't ever know he used to get tormented by the school's most popular boy. Arthur would let him walk away; he would never touch him again.  
  
"I hate you," Merlin whispers. "You miserable fucking arsehole."  
  
Arthur sighs, and just holds onto Merlin tighter.

 

**11**

 

 **Warnings** : Nothing is mentioned but could be read as underage (both characters are)  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin

Arthur leaned towards Merlin, their lips brushing just before Merlin pushed him away.  
  
“Arthur, stop! We can’t do that!”  
  
“Why? Don’t you want it?” Arthur asked, surprised by Merlin’s rejection. He had seen how Merlin had looked at him. And Merlin had accompanied him here, in the barn of old Gaius’ farm.  
  
“It’s...It’s bad!” Merlin insisted. “Father Geoffrey told us only married man and woman could love each other like that!”  
  
Arthur sighed as Merlin continued.  
  
“He says it’s a sin and that sinners will end in Hell. That God would punish them!”  
  
“Gluttony is a sin, too! And if I remember well, you shared that whole cherry pie with me last week!”  
  
Merlin looked away and Arthur knew he was remembering how they had stolen a whole warm pie from Gwen’s windowsill and went to the village outskirts to eat it.  
  
Arthur on his side remembered how Merlin had licked his cherry-covered fingers and how much he had wanted to feel these sinful lips around his own fingers… Or around another part of his body.  
  
“I… It’s… It’s not the same!” Merlin stuttered.  
  
“No, it isn’t! Kissing you is way more enjoyable than eating a pie!” Arthur concluded, leaning towards Merlin again.  
  
This time, Merlin didn’t move and let Arthur kiss him on the mouth. After a few kisses, Merlin even started to answer.  
  
Arthur smiled, he knew he was right and that Merlin would see it was better than Gwen’s wonderful pie.  
  
Slowly their bodies came closer and Arthur managed to topple Merlin over in the straw. He came above him and put another kiss on his lips before letting his lips wander over Merlin’s skin. His neck, his collarbone that the too large shirt made visibly, his ears… Merlin shivered under him but never tried to push him away again.  
  
After a few more minutes of gentle kisses they finally deepened their contact, letting their tongues battle. And Merlin even let a small moan escape when Arthur slip his hand under his shirt.  
  
Then, everything went so fast. More kisses, fewer clothes and soon they were naked in the straw, nothing hiding how much their desires had taken the upper hand.  
  
Father Geoffrey’s sermons were long forgotten. This was too good to be wrong. Arthur had always believed that God was good and wanted his creation to be happy. He was so happy at that moment that it couldn’t be wrong.  
  
Especially when Merlin’s hand closed around his shaft and tentatively moved. Arthur returned the favor. Their movements became faster and messier. They weren’t holding their moans anymore. It was so warm in the barn. The light spring wind wasn’t reaching them and their skins were covered in sweat.  
  
“Merlin… You’re so beautiful.” Arthur said, kissing Merlin again as their hand sped up.  
  
Heat was pooling in Arthur’s belly. It had nothing to do with what he had felt when he had been pleasuring himself. It was so intense like nothing he had ever experienced.  
  
“Arthur….” Merlin moaned as his body tensed. “Arthur.”  
  
“I’m here Merlin. I’ve got you…”  
  
Merlin was the first to reach his release and Arthur felt the warm come on his hand and Merlin’s movement stilled for a second before he moved again and brought Arthur to completion, too.  
  
As they lay in the hay, catching their breaths, Arthur thanked God to have created such a wonderful creature like Merlin. He didn’t care if they went to Hell as long as they went there together!

 

**12**

 

 **Warnings:** Graphic violence  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
  
I really wanted to do something religion themed, in the end I came up with the idea of Arthur as a priest who made it his mission to hunt vampires (as you do) but when he meets vampire!Merlin the two enemies can't deny the sexual tension between them which is when their fight takes the sexy turn you can see here :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and show our dedicated porners some love!


End file.
